


Eren Jäegar, The Boy Who Chopped

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is Done, Crack, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Im sleep deprived and bored, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Jean Kirstein is a Little Shit, Levi is done, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, erens an idiot i swear, everyone is done, honestly levi needs a break, i mean people arent dying so that counts as crack right, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: Eren chops off a finger and cries
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Series: One Shots I Think About [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Kudos: 24





	Eren Jäegar, The Boy Who Chopped

Eren heaved a sigh, his knife raining down upon the wooden chopping board with surgical precision. It wasn’t in his wishes to be chopping potatoes for stew, he’d much rather be feeding the horses or training-though on any given day he’s choose chopping vegetables over cleaning the boys’ urinals in a heartbeat.

Chop.  
Chop.  
Chop.

Scooping up the potatoes in the palm of his hand, Eren deposited them into the boiling water, shrinking slightly under the unwavering gaze of the potato-obsessed Sasha.

He took note of Mikasa’s angelic humming, watching as she swiftly peeled carrots for him to chop-and that’s when he remembered he was supposed to be chopping.

He grabbed a peeled carrot from Mikasa’s vegetable pile, a wave of relief washing over him at how easy it would be to chop the carrots.

Every now and then, Levi would check in, making sure that they didn’t burn down the kitchen or kill themselves somehow. 

Everyone brushed it off as Levi being too overprotective.

——————————————————————————

Chop.  
Chop.  
Chop.

Slice

Eren stopped his mindless chopping. He felt a strange sensation ripple through his hands, slowly easing its way to his brain.

“Ow.”

Mikasa whipped her head around at an impossible angle, Armin gaping at him like a hungry titan.

That’s when he looked down.

“Dammit.”

——————————————————————————

Levi cupped his face in his hands, thanking whichever twisted, sick god up there for the miracle of not chugging down a bottle of wine.

Eren Jäegar.  
F*cking Eren Jäegar.

This f*cking idiot managed to amputate an entire finger while chopping a carrot.

Eren squirmed uncomfortably under Levi’s harsh glare, feeling guilty for some reason or the other.

“How the f*ck did you manage to cut off a FINGER while chopping carrots?”

Eren cried.

——————————————————————————

“IT DOESN’T EVEN HURT!” Eren yelled, glaring at Mikasa-the one who suggested he go to Levi in the first place.

“IT’LL GROW BACK!” 

Armin wanted to stop existing.

——————————————————————————

Jean smirked, oh he was never going to let Eren live this down.

Mr. I’m Going to Kill All Titans, Finger Amputated by Kitchen Knife While Chopping Carrots.


End file.
